Glimmerwing Dragon
The Glimmerwing Dragon is an epic dragon of the Galaxy element. Appearance Glimmerwing dragons are white in color, with a lavender bottom jaw and neon blue spots. Glimmerwing dragons have mammalian paws, complete with lavender paw pads, but instead of having normal claws, they have talons. Aside from their skull, brain, and eyes, glimmerwing dragons have no bones or organs; it's unknown how they stay alive. Their eyes are neon blue with no pupils and dark blue schlera, and around their eyes are dark gray streaks. They have four horns with dull tips growing from the sides of their head. These dragons are most well known for their feathery wings, which are neon blue and violet and are so shiny they look like they have stars on them. Similar feathers can be found on their legs and on the tip of their tail, serving as rudders. Abilities Weapons Glimmerwing dragons can release a flurry of sparks and light from their wings. Defenses Do to the fact they only have a skull and a brain in terms of organs; glimmerwing dragons can be hard to kill, as most easy kill maneuvers (like breaking their neck, poisoning them, etc.) just don't work. Other Abilities Glimmerwing dragons can live their entire lives without breathing, or moving. They're also agile fliers, thanks to their large wings, tail rudders, and the fact they have nothing to weigh them down, not even bones. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses Glimmerwing dragons are extremely light, to the point they could blow away in the wind. They're generally screwed if they're put in a fight against a heavy opponent. Habitat Regions Like all other galaxy dragons, glimmerwing dragons generally live in outer space, usually on moons, but will often come down to the Vale to visit Glimmering Gorge. Preferred Home Glimmerwing dragons are a bit pickier then other galaxy dragons, as they generally only like living on hard, rough surfaces that don't move much. This is why they live on moons, and is also believed to be the reason why they visit Glimmering Gorge. Sheltering/Nesting Glimmerwing dragons don't build nests, and just sleep in random craters and holes. Diet Like most other galaxy dragons, glimmerwing dragons are photosynthetic, and survive entirely off starlight. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards TBA Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery Glimmerwing dragons were discovered by the astronomancer Valentina. While she was working in her observatory at Glimmering Gorge, she heard strange wailing and chirping coming from outside. When she popped outside to check, she found the glimmerwing dragon looking at it's own reflection through the crystal globes decorating the facility. Origin of Name Valentina didn't know if the dragon came from a constellation, an asteroid, or what when she first encountered it, so she decided to just name them "glimmerwing dragons," not only because it's wings were glimmery, but also because she first encountered it at Glimmering Gorge. Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Photosynthetics Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Galaxy Dragons Category:Galaxy Category:Inhabitants of Outer Space Category:Inhabitants of Glimmering Gorge